


Pillows and Marshmallows

by haosmullet



Series: Kisses and Pieces of Us [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutely Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School Musical References, Love Stories, M/M, Romance, Some CEO! Jaehyun, kiss challenge, pillow forts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Kiss challenge. The series, basically, will contain an one shot for every type of kiss; with various pairs form different groups!Part 3: Kiss on the neck for JaeYong





	Pillows and Marshmallows

Winter nights in December were always filled with white snowflakes by the window, hot chocolate in a cup and good company. A blanket to get warm was everything to ever exist in the wish list. But for Jaehyun, the sweet combination of vacations and winter meant staying at home and marathoning High School Musical, sing along version always. 

‘But we watch it every year, Jae’ whined Taeyong, pouting a little, trying to use all of his cuteness power to try to convince the boy to watch another thing. 

‘It’s our cute couple tradition!’ 

‘It’s your tradition only, you just added me on force, sweetheart’ replied Taeyong, upgrading his expression to a more annoyed pout. 

It was kinda true. And in the end Taeyong always agreed; because he loved Jaehyun to death and Jaehyun loved High School Musical. He could enjoy and sing along, in the end. ‘I can imagine that as a couple karaoke then’ 

‘Let’s go to karaoke and sing High School Musical, babe! What a nice idea’ no one could deny the pure excitement printed on Jaehyun’s face. Taeyong rolled his eyes, already fearing what would come in a very near future. 

To go along with that marvelous movie and singing session, they had prepared marshmallows, candies, Taeyong’s famous die-for-hot chocolate, hugs and kisses. Indeed, that was sort of a couple tradition for them, but this time was special. Jaehyun had just arrived from the so important business trip to Japan he was excited for weeks before. Spending three whole weeks away, Taeyong could only count on old shits for pajamas and late night skype calls. He missed the boy with all of his soul. The house seemed empty, silent, without the bright light that came with Jaehyun’s smile. 

Taeyong thought that in time he would get used to constant business trips and lonely holidays, sometimes, but although they were together for a long time now, he could never seem to grow accustomed with Jaehyun’s absence. No phone talk, exchange of sweet messages or facetime could replace the immense joy and happiness Taeyong felt just by being at the boy’s presence. 

 

He knew if from the start, from the first day their eyes met. Some people don’t really believe on love at first sight, his own friends doubted his feelings, actions and attitudes but deep inside, he was 300% sure he was the one chosen for him. Maybe destiny, maybe fate, maybe the stars crossed and they also did. 

On that time, Taeyong used to work part-time at a bookshop close to his own house, and Jaehyun was a faithful client. Always dressed as if he, himself, had got out of a mafia novel; suit and tie, hair flipped back. Always read good and calming poetry. ‘I feel like my days are always so packed and fast. So to read this make me slow down and come back to myself’ he said once. 

And poetry really did affect him. Taeyong adored his smile every night, contemplating him as if Jaehyun was a work of art and he was a mere visitor at a museum. HIs beautiful eyes stuck on Taeyong’s mind, his smell recognizable every day. He felt bewitched. He’s been feeling that way until the present day. Every trace of him remarkable, every little detail missed when gone. 

 

‘Let’s make a fort!’ Taeyong exclaimed. Running towards the bedroom to gather pillows and fluffy blankets. Jaehyun laughed a little at the boy’s extreme cuteness, something that still left a rose tone on his cheekbones. 

 

They carried all of the materials existing in the apartment to construct a powerful and comfortable castle, somewhere only happiness, laughs and love could enter, where smiles were rules and cuddles were taxes. 

Placed at the center of the living room, with a privileged view of the television, their very own castle. Hot chocolate tempered with marshmallows on hand, Start of Something New playing on tv; every little small thing completed that perfect puzzle. The cold winter being used as an excuse to close cuddles under some shared blankets. The world could stop and freeze in that very moment, one Taeyong would like to keep on repeat and repeat for years. 

From the closeness of that comfort, Jaehyun could be drunk on Taeyong sweet scent; a smell he missed and creved so much when not being around. A smell that felt like home, which the boy truly was for him. A safe harbor. Jaehyun focused on Taeyong’s neck as the boy payed attention to the movie. He got closer, and closer, feeling more of that incredible perfume that would instantly make him feel better, happier, more colorful, more shiny. He planted his soft lips in a equally soft kiss there, and started to make a sweet path to Taeyong’s shoulder, feeling the boy skin shivering from the touch. 

‘I thought we were watching your movie’ Taeyong said, in a low voice, similar to a loving whisper. 

‘You’re always more interesting to me, babe’

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the series! 
> 
> So, what did you think? How did you like the story? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
